1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital photographing apparatuses not only have a function for capturing an image but also have a function for generating various effects and fun images.
In such a digital photographing apparatus, after an image is captured, a main image is played back, or images obtained by applying various effects to the captured image by using an after correction mode are displayed. The images may be individually selected and checked.